Computing devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, global positioning system (GPS) devices, etc.) can generally perform various functions, such as executing applications stored thereon and outputting information. For example, an application may output documents, e-mails, pictures, etc. for display on a screen and/or audio for output by a speaker. Certain computing devices output notifications that provide information related to, for example, a condition of the computing device, one or more applications executed by the computing device, a time, or a location of the computing device. In some examples, these notifications are outputted at an inopportune time and may interrupt a function of the computing device or a non-computing task currently being engaged in by a user of the computing device.